omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Doge (Composite)
Character Synopsis Doge 'is breed of shiba inu who according to lore, is the true god of existence. Doge themselves are a belevolent and remorseful god who watches over The Multiverse and anwsers to the prayers of those who believe in it. Where it came from and why it takes the form of a Dog, nobody knows. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C ''' '''Verse: Doge Lore Name: Doge, Kabosu Gender: Male Age: Unknown ''' '''Classification: Dog, God, Shiba Inu Breed Special Abilities: Creation, Destruction (Stated to have the ability to create and destroy realities), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Maintains Doge Land, which is an entire spiritual realm), Duplication (Can duplicate itself to create armies of doges), Life & Death Manipulation (Maintains the cycle of life and death within existence), Soul Manipulation (Guides lost souls to Doge Land, the afterlife of Doge Lore), Non-Corporeal (It's true essence is Creation Itself and as such, it's essence is incorporeal), Plot Manipulation (Can create stories of itself), Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Ultra Beam have the ability to burn, poison or confuse an opponet ), Ressurection, Immortality (Type 8, Killing Doge requires that you destroy all of creation, of which Doge is one with), Abstract Existence (Life, Death, The Universe, Creation...All of it is embodied in the form of Doge ), Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies Creation down the very idea, as such can manipulate it on such scale), Existence Erasure (Can make things dissappear without a trace), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Created both The Universe and Doge Land, who seperate worlds that are small portions of creation . Stated to have the ability to create and destroy entire Multiverses. Embodies all of creation, including ideas such as Life, Death and The Multiverse) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(All of creation is Doge, as he's one with it and embodies it down to the concept. Including ideas such as Life, Death and The Multivers being only aspects of Doge themselves) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Is one with the entire multiverse, as he represents creation itself) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(The Universe and Doge Land are two aspects of which Doge created with their power. Stated that he can create and destroy entire multiverses) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Killing Doge is hard as it's one with creation and embodies it. As such, one has to destroy all of creation in order to kill Doge themselves) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Multi-Universal ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Sees all of creation unfold, as he's one with it. Only not knowing a few things) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Extra Info: *Doge being a meme doesn't invalidate that there's lore for the character and that he has quantifiable staff to actually make a page on him. However, due to his nature, he's left as a blog and not on the main wikia. As the lore itself isn't a series itself but more akin to just facets of the meme itself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts